A Little Threat of Randomness
by ReimeiOokami
Summary: I'm rubbish at summaries but this is a frontier story with NO couples.......... yet, OK THERE WILL BE A COUPLE BUT I AIN'T TELLING YA WHAT COUPLE! Please R&R! ABANDONED
1. The Message!

T/n I was bored and I haven't really written a proper frontier fic without OCs, I'm just giving it a go really. (Note: I'm not a Kouzumi or Kozumi or any Frontier Yaoi fan!) May conclude humor that can kill, but only when the three are on! (Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi.)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Introduction!**

Two years passed since Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei, Izumi and Tomoki returned from the digital world, the last two years had passed with not much event in them.

Takuya: He is now more immature and goes to the same middle school as Kouji and Junpei.

Kouji: Is no longer much of a lone wolf but more of a troublemaker.

Kouichi: Stays in touch with Kouji in so many ways, he is not a depressed little boy any more but a little crazy, he goes to the same middle school as Izumi.

Junpei: Not what he used to he has lost a lot of weight and has gotten over his crush on Izumi, he is in the year above Takuya and Kouji.

Izumi: She has started taking karate, and enjoys science.

Tomoki: Tomoki has changed a lot he doesn't go to Middle school yet but soon will be he is the mature one now.

Takuya, Kouji and Junpei's school: At their middle school they have to wear a uniform, the uniform is a white shirt, black tie, black trousers and a blue blazer.

Kouichi and Izumi's school: They can wear whatever they want.

Tomoki's school: They just have to dress reasonably.

**The message!**

Takuya and Kouji were hanging out by the 'Mushroom tree' waiting for Junpei. "Kouji why do we call the Mushroom tree, the Mushroom tree?" Takuya asked with a hint of boredom in his voice. Kouji looked up from playing with his tie and answered sarcastically. "Oh I don't know maybe because it looks like a big mushroom!" At that moment Junpei ran out of the art lab and sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him to the Mushroom tree.

"Dude why were you in the art lab?" Kouji questioned. Junpei looked at him frowning. "Why should I tell you?" Takuya burst out laughing, when he saw Kouji stick his tongue out like a little kid. "Kouji you looked ridonkulus!" Takuya sighed wiping away a tear. "Takuya I don't think ridonkulus is a word." Junpei chuckled.

Kouji undid his tie and strapped it around his head. "Why d'ya have to go ruin the fun Jun?" Kouji moaned folding his arms. "What! Jun?!" Junpei stammered. Kouji took his blazer of and chucked it to the floor. "Yep that's you!" Kouji announced. "Man Kouji what the heck are you doing?" Takuya said wide eyed. "I'm planning some fun." Kouji gave them an evil grin. "We should have guessed," Groaned Junpei. Kouji pulled a leaf from the Mushroom tree and sniffed it. "Ok……Oh I just remembered I need to go to the art lab again……Like now!" Junpei panicked. Kouji carried on doing random stuff while Takuya gave Junpei a 'You don't really do you?' look.

"Hmmm interesting," Kouji muttered poking at a slug. Junpei turned green. "Bye!" Junpei ran of to the sick room. "Kouji can you stop poking at that damn slug!" Takuya yelled. Kouji looked at him with an evil glint in his eyes. "But when I poke it green goo comes from its body and covers the bark in sticky muck." Kouji suddenly picked up the slug and chucked it at Takuya; it hit him in the face then went down his shirt. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH KOUJI YOU BASTERD!" Takuya screamed. Kouji had collapsed to the floor laughing his head of.

"AAAAAAAAHH IT'S GONE DOWN MY PANTS!" Kouji started laughing so hard his face was going red. "TAKUYA I'VE WET MY SELF!" Kouji squealed. Takuya shook his leg and the slug came out. "What you say?" Takuya asked with annoyance in his voice. "I SIAD I'VE PEED MY SELF!" Kouji shouted into his ear. Takuya burst into a laughing fit then looked down at Kouji's trousers were a clear wet patch was. "Damn Kouji it's really clear." Kouji started rubbing the wet patch against the Mushroom tree. "KOUJI! You look like your humping the tree!" Kouji carried on until the wet patch had turned brown. "Shit now I look like I've done a number two." Takuya was rolling on the floor clutching his sides. "KOUJI HELP I'M PEEING!" Kouji smiled looking quiet satisfied.

"Kouji it's dripping down my leg!" Kouji just snickered to himself trying not to wet himself anymore. "Kouji what are we going to do?" at that moment Junpei came out the main building and started walking towards them. "Hey………0_o!" Junpei was staring at the wet patches and brown stain. "I'm so glad I left, you do know you look like you've had an accident." Takuya and Kouji sweat dropped. "Well you see we did have a few accidents, and I think one of those napkins you play with would be useful right now!" Takuya said nervously. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT KOUJI DID A NUMBER TWO AND YOU PEED?" They started blushing a little. "Well actually I tried to dry the wet bit out by rubbing it on the tree." Kouji confessed. "Yeah he looked like he was humping it!" Junpei looked very disturbed.

_"Hello it's your phone; I'm in your pocket! HELLO! Someone wants to speak to you! Hello it's me your phone just pick me up all ready!" _Came the sound of Kouji's ringtone. "Damn were did I put my blazer." Kouji was running about in circles looking for his blazer. "Dude, Kouji it's in the middle of the circle you're running around in!" Takuya pointed out. Kouji grabbed his blazer and took his phone out his pocket. "Gotcha!" He pressed the receive button and Ophanimon's voice started talking. "Hello again." She greeted. Takuya and Junpei ran over to Kouji and listened as well. "You must return to the digital world immediately, the legendary warriors are needed now more than ever!" Kouji, Takuya and Junpei frowned at this. "You must get to the underground station by 4:35." Everyone's head turned to the big clock hanging from the main building. "Shit it's already four!" Kouji cursed. "Wait that means we have to ditch school!" Junpei stammered. "Hey me and Kouji have done it before."

_Flashback!_

"I hate history!" Takuya moaned. He and Kouji were on there way to the History room in the main building. "Hey I have an idea let's ditch school!" Kouji suggested. Takuya looked at him unsurely. "I thought you liked history…….because the teacher has never caught you sleeping." Kouji was already heading for the doors, Takuya quickly caught up with him. "Well I usually don't mind history but I didn't do my homework." Kouji confessed. "What if we're caught?" Takuya asked worried. "Takuya my buddy, stop worrying!" They were now out the school gates. "I think I preferred you ignoring me when we first met."

_End Flashback!_

"Takuya if I remember correctly you were scared for the rest of the day," Kouji chuckled. Junpei looked up at the clock '4:05' "We should get going if we want to ditch." He sighed. "HEY WAIT A SECOND, SCHOOL ENDED HALF AN HOUR AGO!" Takuya yelled. Kouji realized this too. "How stupid are we? Anyway I'm going to change into my S-P-A-R-E trousers." Kouji exclaimed. "WHAT?! You have spare?!" Takuya growled. Kouji ran of into the gym changing rooms. "WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Takuya shouted. "You know Takuya you could just wear your winter track trousers." Junpei suggested. Takuya's eyes brightened up, and then he ran into the changing rooms after Kouji. When they came out Takuya looked stupid and Kouji was laughing at him.

"Well at least don't look like I've peed anymore." Takuya moaned trying to look cheery. "We have to run now!" Junpei shouted at them. "Ok, Ok." Kouji frowned. They all started running to the station. "Kouji take the tie of your head and wear your blazer!" Came the voice of their principle. Kouji stiffened then turned around; a small smile appeared on his face. "NANANANANA I'M NOT IN SCHOOL SO YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Kouji sang jumping around like a lunatic sticking his tongue out again, he stopped jumping then ran of as fast as he could. "MINAMOTO KOUJI GET BACK HERE THIS INSTINCE!" Takuya and Junpei couldn't help laughing at the scared look on Kouji's face as they were sprinting. "NO MAM YOU'RE A BITCH!" Kouji shouted. He picked up the pace and didn't slow down till they were in the station panting like dogs. "KOUJI!" Takuya and Junpei shouted angrily.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

T/n I hope you liked it I don't know why I started this I'm already too busy.

Please review and tell me if I should continue because I have to much writing to do at the moment plus I have my forums to keep on track and I have YouTube video requests.


	2. The Message Part 2!

T/n Hello again! Thank-you to Ambiekinz + don'tchaknowme4life who encouraged me to carry on. =^^= Just to tell you Kouji plays tricks on people that he finds so funny he usually ends up peeing himself. XD

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**The message part 2!**

Kouichi was lying under a bush, waiting for an animal to come and sniff him. "Kouichi were are you? KOUICHI!" Izumi shouted as she walked past the bush he was under. "Be quiet I want an animal to sniff me!" Kouichi hissed. Izumi crouched down to were he was lying. "Come on Kouichi you do this everyday, an animal is never going to sniff you." Kouichi came out from under the bush knocking Izumi over. "HEY! KOUICHI!" Izumi screeched. "What?" Kouichi asked looking clueless.

"Why did I have to go to the same school as you?" Kouichi ran of to the changing rooms. "What? Why are you going there?" Izumi shouted after him. Kouichi carried on running, then replied high pitched. "I WANNA SEE THE GIRLS NAKED!" He entered the changing rooms; Izumi was wide eyed and shocked. "I should have told him school is over and that's the boy's changing rooms, if only Takuya was here." She muttered. She looked at her phone were the wallpaper was a picture of herself and Takuya messing around.

She heard a door slam then saw Kouichi running towards her wearing pink trousers. "WHAT THE HECK! KOUICHI WHY ARE YOU WEARING PINK TROUSERS!?" Izumi stammered. "I felt like it, and anyways I'm supposed to see Kouji today and he told me I had to wear something pink." Kouichi answered. Izumi sweat dropped remembering the last time she had seen Kouji.

_Flashback!_

"Hey Izumi why don't you go into that shop over there." Kouji suggested. Izumi had decided to come along with Kouichi to see Kouji and Takuya again, but she didn't know how much Kouji had changed. "Well ok." She started walking towards the shop. "Kouji! That's a naked model photography shop!" Takuya shouted at him. Izumi heard this but it was too late she was already inside surrounded by pictures of naked men and women.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH GROSS! KOUJI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND THEN AFTER THAT I'M GOING TO REKILL YOU JUST TO SATISFY MY ANGER BUT THAT WON'T BE ENOUGH I'LL THEN SCREW YOUR HEAD OF THEN…….WELL I'VE RAN OUT OF THREATS BUT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ANYWAYS!" Izumi screeched. Kouji was laughing his head of, but he soon ran of towards the public toilets. "HEY WERE ARE YOU GOING I NEED TO KILL YOU!" Kouji didn't make it to the toilets on time there was a trail of liquid behind him. Izumi stopped running after him but ran away from him. "YOU SICK BOY KOUJI!" She squealed.

_Flashback end!_

"Kouichi I wouldn't take him seriously." Kouichi looked at her as though she was a lunatic. "I take him seriously!" Kouichi was distracted and his eyes were glued to a squirrel. "I think that squirrel wants to sniff me." Kouichi pondered. _So I'm a squirrel, your not as pathetic as you are! So I'm a squirrel, your not as pathetic as you are! You don't have a fluffy tail you don't have squirrelly wrath! _Kouichi heard his ringtone then started dancing to it and doing the actions. "ANSWER THE PHONE!" Izumi shouted. Kouichi whimpered then pressed receive. "Hello again!" Ophanimon's voice came. "YAY OPHANIMON YOU'R PHONING ME!" Kouichi squealed like a girl. "Ok. Well just go to the underground station at 4:35." She said trying not to laugh.

"HEY SHE HUNG UP ON ME!" Kouichi screamed. Zoe started going the direction the station was. "Hey what's the rush it's only 3:45!" Kouichi asked running after her. "Well I'm sure everyone else got a message too. "Does that mean Kouji is going to?" Asked Kouichi dumbfounded. Izumi sighed. "I hope not." Kouichi looked shocked at what she said. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY SISTER!" Kouichi squealed. "What?! Kouichi, Kouji's a boy!" Kouichi saw a bird and started flapping his arms. "Tweet TWEET! I'M A WITTLE BIRWDIE!" He screamed. He started jumping around flapping his arms and legs every were, the passing people were looking at him weird so Izumi ran for it. "Hey Izumi, wait for me I was only trying to attract the whittle birwdie."

Izumi ran to the station trying to lose Kouichi but he kept up flapping his arms calling tweet tweet. Izumi ran as fast as she could right the way to the train station. She looked behind her to see if Kouichi was still there but he didn't seem to be. "Phew." She turned round and saw Kouichi standing there. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! HOW…..WHAT…..WHEN ……WERE…..WHO……..HOW DID YOU GET THERE!?" She screamed. Kouichi looked up to were a few birds were sitting. "They flew me here." He smiled at them then fell asleep on top of Izumi. "AAAAAAAAHH GET OFF!"

"Izumi? Did you get the message too?" Came the voice of Tomoki. Izumi looked up from under Kouichi. "Well technically Kouichi did but still CAN YOU GET HIM OF ME!" Tomoki came over and dragged the snoring Kouichi of Izumi. "Mmmmm squirrel likes sniffing me….oh and the birwdies are attracted to me!" Kouichi muttered in his sleep. Tomoki instantly dropped him looking slightly scared. "Em how long has he been like this?" Tomoki stammered. Izumi frowned.

"Along time. Just think I have to put up with him every day!" She moaned. Tomoki giggled. "Well at least you have Takuya." He murmured trying not to laugh, Izumi went bright red. "HEY WHAT YOU MEAN BY THAT!" She shouted. Tomoki pointed in the direction of the door were she saw Kouji, Takuya and Junpei sprinting towards the station.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

T/n I think this was a very short chapter but I wanted to get this up! =^^=

Please review I need advise on how my writing is! 0_0

XP See ya laterz buds!


	3. The unfortunate Train Journey!

T/n XP Let's just get on with the story! I've had writers block! :(

But then I had a million story ideas that I'm having to note down for later. XD

Speical thanx to don'tchaknowme4life, Ambiekinz, Julz and Digimon hero II!

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

**Unfortunate train journey!**

Kouji was the first to run into the door followed by Takuya then Junpei. "KOUJI!" Takuya and Junpei shouted. Kouji looked at them laughing a bit. "Hey guys!" Izumi greeted. Everyone's head turned to Izumi. "Hi Izumi haven't seen ya since……Your not still gonna kill me are you?" Kouji stammered backwards as he saw Izumi frown. "Not today!"

Kouji was knocked to the ground by Kouichi jumping on him. "HORSY! I MISSED YOU!" Kouichi squealed. Kouji pushed Kouichi of him. "What the heck? Horsey last time you were calling me Cowbutt?" Kouichi's eyes brightened up. "I knew you liked Cowbutt!" he gawped. "NO NO NO! I'LL STICK TO HORSY!" Kouji panicked.

"Hey Izumi, hi Tomoki I feel like I haven't seen you for years." Junpei exclaimed. Izumi looked at Junpei then at her watch. "Come on guys we're gonna be late!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to the escalator.

"I don't want to be last or I might die again!" Kouichi screamed running ahead so he wouldn't miss the escalator. "I don't want to fall on my head again!" Takuya also ran faster. When everyone reached the lift it still hadn't opened. "Damn it." Kouji muttered. Kouichi and Takuya leaned against the doors hoping that they would open.

"Open! Open!" They were moaning. Suddenly the doors opened and Kouichi and Takuya fell to the ground. "I still fell on my head." Takuya groaned. Everyone climbed over them hoping that they would get there legs in before the doors closed. "Takuya you may want to stand up……..and you Kouichi!" Junpei suggested. The two pulled themselves up and looked about dazed. "I'm having de ja vu!" Takuya groaned looking around him. ". Man I just sneezed!" Kouichi sniffed.

"Em Kouichi why are you wearing pink trousers?" Junpei asked looking a little disturbed. Kouji burst out laughing when he noticed Kouichi had fallen for his trick. "Oh Kouichi when will you learn I don't mean half the things I say!?" Kouji giggled.

The escalator started going down faster than before. "I love this bit!" Tomoki smiled. The escalator hit the bottom and opened the doors to the platform full of Trailmon. "Let's go on the same one we did last time!" Junpei suggested. "Did you forget Kouichi and I didn't go on that Trailmon, in fact Kouichi didn't go on a Trailmon at all!" Kouji pointed out. Junpei looked confused. "And how does it change witch Trailmon we go on?" Junpei muttered.

"Come on let's just go on the closest one, witch just happens to be the 'worm' Trailmon." Izumi decided walking towards it and entering. "Come on let's go!" Takuya shouted. Everyone followed Izumi into the Trailmon.

Izumi was had already sat down and got her self comfortable. Takuya went over and sat by Izumi Kouji and Kouichi went over at the front so they could see what was ahead. Junpei and Tomoki sat at the back to avoid Kouji.

The Trailmon started to move, and a Burgermon went around serving refreshments. "So Takuya, why are you wearing jogging trousers?" Izumi asked nervously. Takuya started blushing. "Let's just say it was all Kouji's fault!" Takuya replied. Izumi glared over at Kouji. "He's changed far too much, what did he do this time?" Takuya looked into space trying not to answer but she just carried on staring at him. "Ok he wet himself AGAIN and then tried to dry it up by humping a tree, but it made the wet patch turn brown, which made me laugh so hard I peed myself!" Izumi looked at him disturbed.

"Ok, well why aren't you wearing your cute hat and goggles?" She questioned. "CUTE!!!!!!! Em well uh thanx? Well at school we're not allowed to wear headgear." Takuya said going a crimson red. "What…….I didn't mean it like that!"

"Hey everyone watch this!" Kouichi shouted at everyone. He was standing on the seats holding a can of some substance. Everyone looked at Kouichi then at Kouji hiding in a corner trying to hold in laughter. Kouichi started opening the can while everyone shouted. "DON'T OPEN IT!" But they were too late and Kouichi opened it, this green goo exploded from the can spraying Kouichi, Takuya and Izumi. (As Junpei and Tomoki were too far to get sprayed and Kouji was hiding.)

"EEEEEEEEEEEEWWW! I'M COVERED IN GREEN STUFF!" Kouichi screamed like a girl running around flapping his arms about. "KOUJI!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone else shouted. All they could hear coming from behind the seats was a lot of laughing. "He is so immature!" Izumi shouted in anger. Suddenly the Trailmon sopped, Kouji popped out from behind the seats. "Hey Trailmon why'd we stop?" Asked Kouji. "He probably stopped because you've caused so much trouble!" Izumi groaned. "Actually guys the track has been cut of here!" The Trailmon sighed. "Your gonna have to get out and walk!" he said again.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

T/n I like writing this story in short chapters! =^^=

Please R&R!


	4. Rebirth of the human spirits

T/n Yay chapter 4!

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

**Rebirth of the human spirits!**

Trailmon kicked everyone out, then zoomed of back the way they had came. "I left my squirrel toy in there." Kouichi started crying. "Don't worry Kouichi; I'll but you a better one for our birthday." Kouji tried to make Kouichi stop crying. Everyone else started walking away leaving the twins there.

They started walking into the forest before Junpei looked back to see were Kouji and Kouichi were, but they still hadn't caught up yet. "Em... guys, Kouji and Kouichi still haven't caught up yet." Izumi and Takuya didn't hear him so they carried on walking forward, but Tomoki stopped and looked behind as well. "Do you think we should go find them?" Tomoki asked. "Well……. I'd prefer not to have them around." Tomoki smiled at Junpei's reply. "Me too…….HEY WAIT WERE IS TAKUYA AND IZUMI!?" Tomoki and Junpei were all alone in the middle a forest they had never explored.

**T&I (Takuya & Izumi)**

"Takuya where's Junpei…and Tomoki, in fact where's everyone!?" Izumi asked looking around then at Takuya. Takuya spun round to see where they had gone. "I…I don't know." He stammered looking everywhere. He grabbed onto Izumi's arm and dragged her back the way they came. "T...TAKUYA!?" She screamed. She was practically being dragged across on the floor. He carried on running, and then suddenly the ground disappeared from underneath their feet. Takuya tried to keep running but found he was just dragging them down faster. "DAMN IT!" He cursed.

They were falling deeper and deeper into the ditch before they finally saw the bottom. Izumi grabbed onto Takuya as hard as she could. "IZUMI YOUR GONNA KILL ME!" He yelled. Soon after he yelled that they hit the bottom with a huge crash, fortunately for Izumi she landed on top of Takuya. Izumi opened her eyes scared that she was dead, she felt Takuya's school shirt under her fingers so she decided she was alive. "Ug………" Came a groan from Takuya. Izumi shot her eyes open and saw Takuya lying there looking much winded. "Izumi get of." He moaned. Izumi decided to have a little fun and replied, "No!"

Takuya was not in the mood for this. "Get of! You're hurting my stomach!" He started getting his breath back. "Why should I?" She asked playfully. Takuya closed his eyes acting dead; Izumi bounced a little making him open his eyes again. "OK YOU SHOULD GET OF BECAUSE OF TWO REASONS! 1) ITS DODGY AND 2) IT HURTS ME!" He squealed. Izumi went red and quickly got of him. "Thank-you words of reasoning!" He yelled pulling himself up.

**K1&K2 (Kouji & Kouichi)**

"SHUT UP KOUICHI IT'S IN YOUR DAMN POCKET!!!" Kouji roared getting very angry. Kouichi looked at his pocket and there was Mr. Fluffykinz his toy squirrel. "YAY! Mr. Fluffykinz you came back to me, I knew you were a real squirrel!" He purred. Kouji looked at him weird then looked around for the others. "Kouichi they left me." He grumbled. "Hey they left me too!" Kouichi hissed, snuggling Mr. Fluffykinz.

"What's up with the cat like features?" Kouji asked looking confused. Kouichi didn't reply but stood up placing Mr. Fluffykinz in his pocket. "Lets go lil' bro." Kouichi chimed. Kouji ran up to him then shouted into his ear, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LIL' BRO!? I'M THE OLDER ONE!" Kouichi cringed at the noise. "Ok big bro lets go." Kouichi squeaked smiling up at Kouji who was smiling satisfied. They started walking in the wrong direction to the forest.

**J&T (Junpei & Tomoki)**

They were running around looking for everyone else frantically. "KOUJI, KOUICHI!" Cried Tomoki. "TAKUYA, IZUMI!" Junpei yelled. They both stopped running and took a seat on a log type thing. "Were could they be?" Tomoki sighed. Junpei looked over at Tomoki examining him. "You know Tomoki; you've grown a lot, mentally and physically." Junpei complemented. Tomoki looked at him frowning. "Thanks, but we should carry on looking." The replied getting up and started walking towards a building in the distance.

**T&I**

Takuya and Izumi were walking around the ditch pulling out rocks to see if there was some sort of exit. "Hey Izumi do you think we'll die down here?" Takuya asked randomly. Izumi just rolled her eyes before replying, "You spend too much time with Kouji." Takuya found an unusual red rock wedged into what looked like an entrance. "Izumi quick, come here, it looks like a way out!" Takuya called quickly. Izumi rushed over and saw what he meant. "Let's try and move it." She suggested looking at Takuya. He nodded then the two of them lifted the rock slowly and with a lot of struggle.

Once they had moved it, they saw a small entrance and a glowing at the end. "Izumi! It's my human spirit!" Takuya exclaimed happily running up to it, he pulled out his phone which was still his phone. "Takuya what's wrong?" Izumi asked seeing Takuya's sad expression. "I still have a phone, does that mean I'm not a chosen one anymore?" Takuya asked his eyes filling with tears. Izumi pulled out her phone and saw it was still a phone too.

"Takuya try putting your phone in the flames of the spirit!" Izumi suddenly suggested. "Worth a try…" Takuya placed his phone in the flames and right in front of his eyes it transformed into a D-tecter. "IZUMI YOU'RE A GUINUES!" Takuya cried happily. The spirit entered the D-tecter and showed on the small screen. The flames vanished and in front of them the tunnel carried on.

Ahead was a windy tornado, in the middle of that was the Izumi's spirit. "It's my turn now!" She squealed joyfully. She skipped over to the spirit, and threw her phone into the lit up and like Takuya's transformed into a D-tecter, the spirit also entered like Takuya's.

**K1&K2**

Kouji and Kouichi were walking along, suddenly Kouichi tripped up falling to the ground with a lot of force. "KOUJICHI! Are you all right?" Kouichi sat up holding his forefinger. "NO! I JUST BROKE A NAIL!" Kouichi screeched like a girl. Kouji bent down next to him and asked sarcastically "Aw do you want me to kiss it better?" He looked up at Kouji with tears in his eyes. "Yes Mummy." Kouji slapped his forehead before saying. "I'm not Mummy I'm Kouji! And I was never going to kiss your finger better." Kouichi started crying furiously.

"WHY MUMMY! WHY WON'T YOU KISS MY FINGER BETTER!?" Kouji sweet dropped, and then said, "Ok ok I'll kiss your finger better." Kouichi sopped crying then held his finger out. Kouji kissed it then walked of needing to chuck his guts up. "Thank-you Mummy it feels all better now!" Kouichi called. He looked behind him to see what had tripped him up; there behind him on the ground was the symbol of light.

"Mummy come here your spirit is carved into the ground!" Kouji turned back round with green gunk around his mouth from puking. "Let's see!" e called running over as fast as he could, he ran past a tree and as he did his school blazer got caught to it. "Oh SHIT! Dad's going to kill me!" Kouji cursed trying to get free without damaging the blazer.

He decided it wasn't worth it and took it of so he was only wearing his school shirt now. He arrived at were Kouichi was poking the symbol. "Hey stop that!" He yelled pushing Kouichi away from the spirit. "How are you going to get it if you don't have your D-tecter Mummy?" Kouichi asked. "Damn!" Kouji shouted. He got up and ran back to his blazer pulling his phone out his pocket to see it was still a phone. "Coolio Mummy! You have a new phone! Can I see it please!?" Kouichi begged.

Kouji flicked him on the forehead then started trying to make it transform. "PLEASE MUMMY!" Kouichi shouted trying to grab the phone. "Kouichi stop that you'll make me drop it." Kouji groaned trying to get away from Kouichi. Kouichi flicked Kouji's hand causing him to drop the phone. "KOUICHI YOU BASTERD!" Kouji growled. "Mummy said a bad word! And she growled." Kouichi tutted disapprovingly.

The phone fell right on the spirit mark causing it to create another mark right next to it; this mark was the symbol of Darkness. "MUMMY YOU'RE A GENUISE! YOU MADE MY SPIRIT APPEAR!" Kouichi sang while dancing around. "Kouichi do you have your phone?" Kouji asked. Kouichi reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone covered in squirrel stickers. "Tada!" He cried. "Kouji knocked it out his hand and it fell on the symbol of darkness.

The two symbols lightened up shooting the phones and transforming them into D-tecters. "The marks on the ground, disappeared and a picture of the human spirit lit up on the small screens. "YAY WE HAVE OUR SPIRITS! WE GOT OUR SPIRITS YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!!" They sang and danced together for ages.

**J&T**

"TAKUYA!" Tomoki shouted again not expecting to find any answer apart from the whispering Digimon around him. "Why are you all whispering is it about me?" Tomoki yelled at the Digimon around him. A Gabumon turned to him and replied, "No sir, we were discussing the fact that there are legendary spirits over there." He pointed to a clearing were it was snowing.

"My spirit!" Tomoki ran over to the clearing and saw his spirit along side Junpei's which was in a bolt of lightening. He searched in his pockets and found his phone. "What? It's still my phone!" Tomoki cried. "May I suggest you put your phone on the snowflake underneath the spirit." The Gabumon suggested. Tomoki placed his phone on the snowflake and sure enough, it transformed into a D-tecter.

"Tomoki there you are……MY SPIRIT!?" Came the sound of Junpei's voice. The spirit entered Tomoki's D-tecter then all the snow vanished. "Junpei, put your phone inside the lightening bolt!" Tomoki instructed Junpei. Junpei did as he said and his phone transformed and the spirit entered it.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

T/n I think this was a very long chapter, I guess the size will vary. XD

I hope you enjoyed it! See you soon! I just bought a squirrel toy for my sister for fun! XP

*DeepWolff*


	5. The digimon return!

**T/n Yayz chapter 5 at last sorry it took so long I ran out of ideas then I went on holiday then when I got back I got flamed big time so I had to recover before writing again. ^^**

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

**Bokomon, Nemon, Patamon, Salamon and Lopmon return!**

**T&I**

Takuya and Izumi had both received their spirits and D-tecters and were sitting down against the cold wall examining them with a few grumbles from Takuya's stomach. "I'm huuungry!" Takuya groaned clutching his stomach. At that moment Izumi's stomach growled even louder than Takuya's. "Me too."

There was a faint sound of pitter pattering feet and a few small voices. "Who's there?" Takuya called out into the darkness. Instead of a reply two small Digimon came from the darkness entering the lighter area to reveal Salamon and Lopmon. "Salamon and Lopmon!" Izumi cried running over to them and giving them a hug.

"I-Izumi!" Salamon stammered. Izumi let them go and saw a worried look in their eyes. "What's wrong guys?" She asked. Lopmon padded over to Takuya and leaped onto him causing him to jump. "AAAAH LOPMON WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" Takuya screeched. "Stay still I'm tired and we need to get out of here quick!" Lopmon urgently told them. Izumi picked Salamon up and indicated for Takuya to follow her.

**K1&K2**

"KOUICHI, STOP SINGING AND DANCING I STOPPED HOURS AGO!" Kouji shouted. Kouichi stopped and pulled out Mr. Fluffykinz. "Say hello to Mr. Fluffykinz!" Kouichi squealed. "…….Hello Mr. Fluffykinz…." Kouichi sat down next to Kouji who was already sitting. "Hello Kouji, you're a very nice brother for Kouichi! I wish I had a brother! Can you please huggle me?" Kouichi said trying to make it look like Mr. Fluffykinz was talking. "No Mr. Fluffykinz I don't like huggles, but I'm sure Kouichi will buy you a brother." Kouji muttered.

"But Kouji I don't have any money!" Kouichi pouted.

"Then ask mother for money!"

"She won't let me have money!"

"Harsh dude..."

"Are you saying you get money?"

"Yes I get money form dad every week, its called pocket money."

"WOW! You get money that goes into your pocket!"

"WTF?"

"I'm not allowed to swear."

"Why not?"

"Mommy says it's bad."

"Do you want to swear?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be bad." Kouji sweat dropped. There was a faint sound of wings beating in the distance.

"THERE'S A FLYING MNSTER OVER THERE!" Kouichi screamed running around in circles around Kouji.

"DUDE! It's just little Patamon!" Kouji shouted grabbing Kouichi's collar.

"OH NO PATAMON!" Kouichi screeched.

"Hey what's wrong with me?" Patamon asked frowning.

"How did you get there so quickly?" Kouji asked.

"Well I saw you guys in the distance and thought I recognized you, why aren't you wearing the bandana?"

"I left it at school…"

"YOU GO TO SCHOOL!" Kouichi cried.

"What's wrong with him?" Patamon asked looking scared.

"I think when he nearly died he lost part of his brain." Kouji replied.

"ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF MY DEATH!?"

"No I'm saying that's what caused your stupidity."

"OK!"

**J&T**

Junpei was searching around for some food while Tomoki was trying to build a shelter.

Tomoki made a kinda shelter thing but soon heard a rustling behind him; he turned around and watched Nemon waddle out.

"NEMON!" Tomoki cried running over and giving Nemon a hug.

"Who are you?" Nemon asked confused.

"It's me Tomoki!" Nemon's eyes bulged open in shock.

"Wow you've grown big! And where's your pumpkin that's usually on your head?"

Tomoki laughed.

Junpei ran out of the trees dragging Bokomon behind him.

"Tomoki look I caught a Bokomon!" Junpei cried.

"Ha ha ha very funny now put me down!" Bokomon said sarcastically.

"LOOK Nemon!" Junpei pointed at Nemon.

"I know I found him first." Tomoki sighed.

"Who are you?" Nemon asked Junpei.

Everyone laughed.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

**T/n well hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'll give you a little hint next chapter will be called 'Together again'**

**PLEASE REVEW!**


	6. The Cave

T/n Sorry about the long wait! ^­_^;

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

**The Cave!**

**T&I**

Takuya, Izumi, Salamon and Lopmon were running through the cave that they were stuck in.

"Lopmon, what are we running from!?" Izumi asked huffing.

"I don't know, we've been stuck in here for days and we're getting weak." Lopmon replied stiffly.

"THEN LET'S STOP RUNNING!" Takuya panted stopping suddenly making Lopmon go flying of his shoulders.

"Give me some warning next time!" Lopmon groaned rubbing her head.

"How do we get out?" Izumi asked worried.

"That's the problem there's no way out! We know our way around the whole cave and once you're in here there's no way out!" Salamon explained.

"Wait so I'm going to die of starvation in a mangy old cave?" Takuya asked with his stomach growling.

"Maybe unless we can get out." Lopmon sighed.

**K1&K2**

"Hey where are the others?" Patamon asked looking around.

"They left us when Kouichi thought he'd lost Mr. Fluffykinz and broke down crying." Kouji explained.

"HEY YOU WOULD DO THE SAME IF YOU HAD LOST YOUR BEAR!" Kouichi yelled.

"Don't you dare…" Kouji warned.

"….Sir Cudlyboo!"

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SPEAK OF MY SIR CUDLYBOO!"

"Did I?"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Patamon roared.

"Wow for a little bat thing you sure can make a loud noise." Kouji complemented.

"I take it the others went into the forest." Patamon asked.

"Most likely." Kouichi murmured.

"Let's go!" Patamon squealed. They all entered the forest and looked around for the others.

"Kouji?" Kouichi asked.

"What?" He responded.

"Do you think the others got their spirits?"

"Likely!"

"Maybe I won't be Lowemon this time maybe I'll be SQUIRRELMON!"

"T_T…No I think you'll still be Lowemon."

"And you'll still be Wolfmon right?"

"Well D-U-H!"

They had been walking for a while now and had came across the hole Takuya and Izumi had fallen into.

"KOUICHI LOOK OUT THERE'S A FLIPPIG HOLE IN FRONT OF YOU!" Kouji cried just as Kouichi walked across nothing.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kouichi screamed, he grabbed onto the rock beside him while Kouji came over and grabbed his free hand.

"You idiot!" Kouji moaned trying to pull him up, suddenly the rocks around them crumbled and they both went tumbling into darkness.

"MOMMY SAVE ME!" Kouichi screamed flapping his wings like a bird.

"God help me…" Kouji moaned as he saw the bottom coming his way. When they hit the floor Patamon flew down and saw them in a heap covered in scratches and bruises.

"I can hear Salamon and Lopmon!" Patamon squealed in delight. Kouji and Kouichi pulled themselves up and followed Patamon into the cave.

**J&T**

"Hey Junpei! Look at this!" Tomoki cried standing in front of a huge cave entrance.

"Wow that wasn't there yesterday! Bokomon what is it?" Junpei asked.

"Let's see!" Bokomon pulled the book out and flipped it to a page.

"It appears to be the cave of puzzles!" He announced.

"What does it do?" Nemon asked poking the back of Bokomon's head.

"Stop that! Well the cave is like a puzzle the entrance and exit move around in a certain order so if you go in the possibilities of you coming out are very slim!" He finished slamming the book shut.

"I have a feeling that Takuya is somehow in there…" Tomoki groaned.

"What makes you say that?" Junpei asked.

"Takuya always ends up in the most dangerous place possible."

"That's so true."

"We should go in and take a look around!"

"Wait no you can't if you go in there you won't come out!" Bokomon roared.

"But if you come with us we won't have to worry!" Junpei suggested.

"I'll come too!" Nemon raised his hand like an eager volunteer.

"Ok." Bokomon groaned entering the cave followed by everyone else.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

T/n Ok next chapter will be out VERY soon I promise it will be less than a week! PROMISE!

PLEASE REVIEW!

LATERZ

*DWFF*


	7. Together Again

**T/n Hello peoples this is chapter 7! ENJOYYYYY!!!!!! ;D**

**T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T**

**Together again.**

**T&I**

"We're all going to dieeeeeeeeeeeee, and that's my life storyyyyy, I willll neverrrr loveeee!!!!!" Takuya started singing as the walked through the winding tunnels in the cave.

"I willlll never kissssssss!!!!" He carried on glancing at Izumi, who was a slight shade of red and completely avoiding all eye contact with Takuya.

"I willll never everrr hold the the one I truly loveeee!!!" he was practically making it obvious by this point.

"TAKUYA!" Izumi cried.

"What?"

"…"

"What?"

Izumi leaned into Takuya until there lips met, and soon turned into a passionate kiss.

**K1&K2**

"Patamon! I'm really hungrrryyy!!" Kouichi moaned like a little kid.

"I can hear a voice!" Patamon squealed.

"All I can hear is Takuya singing about dying and not being able to love…oh…" Kouji said trying to block out the noise.

"I think I can see them!" Patamon laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Kouji muttered unblocking his ears for the singing had stopped.

"OMG!!! Takuya and Izumi are kissing!" Kouichi Screamed pointing at Takuya and Izumi who were……well kissing.

"HEY TAKY! GET A ROOM!" Kouji shouted running up to them. They both pulled apart and were blushing a new shade of red.

"Kouji! You ruined the perfect moment!" Takuya moaned at Kouji, who was snickering.

**J&T**

"Ok Bokomon how do we get out?" Junpei asked.

"WHAT, I THOUGHT WE WERE IN HERE TO FIND THE OTHERS NOT TO TAKE A LOOK AND ANYWAY I DON'T KNOW WERE WE ARE!" He yelled jumping up and down franticly.

"Bokomon I need to go potty!" Nemon moaned.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!" Bokomon pinged Nemon's pants as hard as he could making him fly forward.

"What I would give to hear Takuya sing…" Tomoki sighed.

"We're all going to dieeeeeeeeeeeee, and that's my life storyyyyy, I willll neverrrr loveeee!!!!!" They heard Takuya sing.

"Wow! What a coinkadingledangle!" Junpei said shocked.

"Junpei, c-o-i-n-k-a-d-i-n-g-l-e-d-a-n-g-l-e?" Tomoki sighed.

"It's a coolio word!"

"Come on peeps let's find Takuya!" Bokomon cried walking forward.

"What's wrong with everyone? Coinkadingledangle, coolio and peeps? Am I the only normal person here!?" Tomoki did a face-palm.

They walked on following voices, laughs, angry shouts and Kouichi's moaning. Until they reached a tunnel were they saw the others doing who knows what.

"Hey guys we're all together again!!!!" Junpei shouted getting everyone's attention, they all ran towards each other in slow motion, like in love scenes.

**T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T**

**T/n yeah well there's a very short chapter…**

**Well next chapter will come soon, or maybe in a month or so, once I'm back at school updates will probably be every month if I'm lucky but I promise if I'm ill I'll spend the whole time sneakily on my laptop writing! XP**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**LATERZ**

***DWFF* **


	8. TOO MANY KOUICHIS!

**T/n ok well here's the next chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! o^^o**

**T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T**

**Everyone!**

Everyone was still running towards each other in slow motion except Kouichi who was still behind blinking stupidly.

"Em guys why are you running at each other in slow motion?" Kouichi asked scratching his head.

Everyone just fell over anime style.

"No seriously did you all just fall in love or something?" Kouichi asked again. Everyone was face flat on the ground completely ignoring him.

"Em H-E-L-L-O!!!" He shouted into Kouji's ear, Kouji didn't even twitch.

"OMG EVERYONE'S DEAD!!!!" Kouichi screamed running of into a random direction.

As soon as he had left everyone looked up smirking.

"That was a little too evil, don't you think?" Bokomon sighed.

"Yeah but it WAS funny!" Takuya chuckled.

"Maybe we should go after him…" Tomoki suggested.

"That would be an idea." Izumi giggled slightly getting up.

"OMG I'M DEAD TO I CAN SEE A LIGHT!!!" They heard Kouichi screaming.

"Quick after him he might have found a way out!" Junpei said starting to run after him with everyone else following. They all turned a corner and saw the light Kouichi had screamed about.

"Bokomon am I dead too? I can see the light as well!" Nemon asked.

"Idiot of coarse you're not dead that's the exit, thank god!" Bokomon sighed.

When they got out side everyone had to let their eyes adjust to the light.

"Wait where's Kouichi?" Tomoki asked looking around the clearing the exit had led them.

"Come on he couldn't have gotten far." Junpei said starting to walk backwards.

"Junpei? Why are you walking backwards?" Izumi asked looking a little scared.

"I don't know I felt like walking backwards…" He replied.

"IT'S A SQUIRREL!" They heard a faint cry.

"That's got to be Kouichi!" Kouji sighed running to the source of the sound. He ran to were he saw a tree and up the tree was Kouichi.

"Guys I found him!" Kouji called back. As the others caught up with him Kouji noticed there were two Kouichis.

"Is it just me or are there two Kouichis?" Takuya asked.

"I see them as well…" Tomoki moaned.

"Wait I see three!" Izumi pointed to another Kouichi coming from behind the tree.

"Make that four…five!" Junpei stammered.

"Bokomon why are there so many Kouichis?" Nemon asked punching himself.

"I don't kno…NEMON YOU NINCONPOOP STOP PUNCHING YOURSELF!" Bokomon ordered. Kouji was staring at the tree in shock, by now there were too many Kouichis to count; they swarmed around the tree like an overcrowded ant nest.

"HEY KOUJI!" The Kouichis called the Kouichi's in unison.

"Oh man that's freaky!" Takuya moaned.

"HA HA AH HA COME HERE KOUJI I FOUND A COOL SQUIRREL LIKE DIGIMON!" They laughed in unison.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWERE NEAR YOU AND YOU AND YOU!" Kouji called pointing at the Kouichis one at a time.

"OK THEN I'LL COME TO YOU!" They called and all of them at the same time with the same pace and timing started running toward them.

"RUUUUUN!!!!" Izumi screamed staying close to Takuya the whole time. Kouji decided just to stand there.

"Kouji come on you'll get bombarded by THAT many Kouichis!" Junpei yelled with out slowing his pace. Still Kouji ignored him and stood there awaiting his fate. As the Kouichi's got to him they surrounded him making him uncomfortable.

"HI KOUJI!" They said.

"Kouichis what did you do to get so many of you?" Kouji sighed trying to back some of them of.

"I don't know I saw a squirrel thing so I grabbed it and it looked at me with funny eyes and then this happened." The Kouichi's explained.

"I should of guessed… Hey which one of you is the real Kouichi?" Kouji asked.

"MEEEE!!!" They all said raising their hands.

"Ummm… really…"

"HEY I'M THE REAL ONE!" They all started fighting with each other.

"STOP!!!!!" Kouji shouted. All the Kouichis looked at Kouji.

"Ok that's creepy… Anyways, I will ask a question and the Kouichi who answers it right first is the real one!" Kouji announced.

"What happens to the other Kouichis?" They all asked.

"You'll all get thrown of a cliff!"

When Kouji said this they all started running around screaming.

"SHUT UP, I'M ABOUT TO ASK THE QUESTION!" They all stopped and eagerly listened to what Kouji was about to say.

"What's the name of the toy in your pocket?"

One of the Kouichis in the back started jumping up and down with his hand up.

"Your meant to shout it…" Kouji sighed.

"IS IT TINKERBELL?" He said.

"No… Now go jump of the cliff…" The Kouichi went to the cliff and jumped of.

"I didn't think he'd actually do that!"

"IS IT TINKY WINKY!?" Another said.

"NO!" Kouji yelled pointing to the cliff as the Kouichi went towards it.

**This went on until there were only 2 Kouichis left.**

"Ok it's got to be one of you two so answer my question already!" Kouji grumbled getting tired.

"Is it Mr. Fluffykinz!?" One of them asked.

"ATLAST!!!" Kouji cried.

"YAY! I GET TO JUMP OF THE CLIFF NOW!" The other said throwing himself of the cliff.

"Bed time." Kouji mumbled collapsing on top of Kouichi.

**T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T **

**T/n sorry for such along wait but I've been at school and I've only just had the time to finish this chapter! I know it's weird but I can't do anything else with so little time! You should see my new timetable! X_X I have over 4 hours of homework at the most! (the least is around 2 hours and a half.)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LATERZ!**

***DWFF***


	9. Damn short chapter

**T/n Yeah I'm updating this long lost fic I had to read through all the chapters and BWAAAHAA what fun I had laughing at them! xD**

**K1&K2**

"Wakey wakey sexy booty!" Kouichi called into Kouji's ear.

"WTF?" Kouji groaned waking up.

"OMG YOU HAVE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL FACE IN THE WORLD!"

"0_0 are you paranoid or just retarded?"

"No silly I'm in LOOOOOOVE!"

"T_T with who?"

"Youuu my dear brother!"

"Yup your retarded…. And gay…"

"OH I COULD JUST!" Kouichi tried to kiss Kouji, but Kouji struggled away and started running like mad.

"Oh come back my love!" Kouichi cried.

"NOOOO!" Kouji screamed.

Suddenly Kouichi stopped and looked around stupidly.

"Kouji why are you running from me?" Kouichi asked.

"Thank god that phase is over!" Kouji came back.

**Every1 else**

"Do you think Kouji survived the Kouichi stamp peed?" Tomoki asked.

"Most likely nope!" Takuya replied.

"Wonder why he didn't move when he was obviously going to die if he stayed." Junpei sighed.

"He probably stayed hoping his brother wouldn't kill him." Izumi pondered.

"Or maybe he was enchanted by Kouichi's beauty!" Bokomon giggled.

"0_o???" Everyone looked at Bokomon.

**T/n what is this weird love bug going around? Why was this chapter so damn short? Why am I acting like an end narrator find out on the next Digimon digital monsters! xP**


End file.
